


I am your artwork, please paint me

by ssuuggaarr



Category: 2yg
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: “不，丁辉人摇摇头继续手上的动作。是加工，她的爱人本身就是上天雕琢的艺术品。”
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	I am your artwork, please paint me

短车 总统安A艺术家辉O

“总统大人，我如何？”丁辉人躺在安惠真侧边，用脚拇指在她腿上蹭着，刮着她发热的肌肤。

她伸手拿过床头柜的香槟，优雅地晃着酒杯，中指的银戒格外醒目，戒指随着摇晃碰到酒杯哐当，哐当。她盯着总统的脸，看着她被禁锢双手又满是隐忍的样子。丁辉人酒杯的声响都能撞破安惠真的心里防线。

丁辉人还没有释放信息素，属于安惠真的强烈的海盐信息素已经释放出来，浓度依旧不断提升。只靠想象和丁辉人的画面，就能让安惠真硬起来。

丁辉人微微地勾起了嘴角，她猛地含住一口酒，暗黑中床头灯仅有的光线打在她精致的下颚线上，更显得精美迷人。可惜安惠真看不到，除了双手禁锢，双眼也被蒙蔽的她，把自己完全交给了丁辉人。

平时的安惠真，独立，自信，气场强大到震慑全场，一举一动都是毫无分毫差错的，她是女强人，却只在一人面前展现脆弱。她会靠在丁辉人肩膀上撒娇，她会因为丁辉人哭也跟着落泪，她会把所有好的东西都分她一半。她们之间没有你我，只有我们。

像如今的床！事，安惠真赤裸着把自己敞开，等待丁辉人的放肆。丁辉人抚上她的锁骨，安惠真的锁骨很好看，性感的凸起，紧致的肌肤，丁辉人把含热了的香槟一点点的传给她，安惠真微微张开嘴，久久的等待终于等到甘泉的她，把嘴型张得更大，含住丁辉人的双唇，吮吸着，品尝着酒精的味道，也不仅仅是酒精的味道。

她在外面满身盔甲，但她是丁辉人一个人的，从小到大都是，不是什么特别的相遇，就是一个人心动了，另一个人接受了。

“记住噢，你不是第一次是和我做爱，是每一次都是和我做爱。”初夜的那一天，丁辉人调皮的咬着下唇，捏着安惠真的鼻子不让她呼吸，摇了几下。安惠真享受着和她的近距离，吸入属于丁辉人的气息。一直霸道的安惠真却无时无刻在被丁辉人牵引，不到最后，没人知道谁是大boss。

丁辉人咬着她的耳垂，再一圈又一圈的围着耳朵下面的肩颈线把安惠真的肌肤打湿。

“我要开始画画了，你忍着哦。”她把剩下的半杯香槟倒在安惠真身上。 用手涂抹着，涂到安惠真的锁骨上，紧致的小腹上，搓揉着她的浑圆，丁辉人这个画家在想象自己在完成一件艺术品。

不，丁辉人摇摇头继续手上的动作。是加工，她的爱人本身就是上天雕琢的艺术品。

腺体高高挺立着，没有人理会它，艺术的非同寻常，就在于丁辉人不需要把注意力放在常规的部位。她轻轻啃咬着安惠真腰间的嫩肉，小腿时不时抬起蹭着粗大的顶部。

安惠真重重地喘着，汗水打湿头发，一丝丝变成一缕缕，是艺术品成型的过程。

丁辉人的手在湿润的小腹上磨蹭，滑了一圈最后轻轻捏起，嫩肉在反弹回去。热流往下身汇聚，每一分一秒都想爆发。

安惠真用力捏紧了被单，脚趾不自觉地蜷缩着，发泄了出来。

丁辉人这时候才低下头亲吻刚刚发泄完的巨物，卷入那些属于安惠真的东西，纪念又一件艺术品的诞生。

End.  
为迷宫更好开竹马车的尝试。  
走糖sido.第一次写竹马车  
兼容度还可吗？  



End file.
